Gone to California
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: [ON HOLD] in the world of street racing, you don't fall in love. you have gangs, fights, flings, and money. but a new racer comes into town, and blows competition, some making people mad. but changing his world forever.
1. The Streets are made of Sliver

GONE TO CALIFORNIA  
  
CHAPTER 1: _The Streets are made of Silver...  
_  
The air was thick with late night heat, the humidity of a storm lingering behind. Lights lit up the windows of a small California city, little shadows seen as curious inhabitants watched the show in the ally below their windows. The street vibrated with the bass of stereos from car speakers, Spanish rap and R&B trying to blare each other out, but somehow canceling each other out instead. Throngs of people lined the two sides of the street, gangs' colors shown clearly and proudly upon clothing. Some engines revved, and shouts and cheers was heard form their peers. There were all sorts of cars, ranging from slick sport cars perfect for picking up honeys, to speed demons that roared loudly as the gas pedal was slammed. Some tires screeched in protest at this, as they were put in park but the wheels still turned. But there weren't only cars, but bikes as well. This night was their night too. Some Harleys were shown of, but they wouldn't be in the races. No it was the speeders, the ones that had nitro tanks built in and reached amazing speeds in a matter of seconds.  
  
And it was here that we find our first character, as he sat upon his Kawasaki ZX72, custom painted and parts hand picked by him. It was a deep red, the design of a rabid white dog snarling viciously, eyes insane, and it looked to pounce. The design stretched to the back, copied to each side, and he flipped the back up to check the new nitro tanks that were just installed. The distribution system had been modified the day before and she purred like a kitten. Taking a leather strap, he quickly and efficiently tied back his long mane of silver hair, and red bandana on his head. He paused before putting on his black helmet with a paint job that made it look like it had been clawed at by some beast. He gave a thumbs up to his partner, best friend, co-mechanic, and only person who understood him fully.  
  
His friend gave it back and gave him a grin. His white teeth flashed, which caught the attention of a few girls, so he smiled more. His almost black violet eyes gleamed mischievously and he smoothed his pony tailed dark brown hair. He flexed his shoulders and walked over to the girls to do what he did best. Flirt.  
  
The man on the bikes laughed and rolled his eyes. It didn't matter, if it had legs, pretty smile and a will to flirt, it was a target for Miroku. He lifted a clawed hand to check to make sure his hair would stay in place, then slipped the helmet over his head for a snug fit. He turned the ignition, and the bikes roared to life. He watched as the other racers came to the line that had been spray painted on the pavement of the road. They matched their bikes, colors coordinated to their gangs. He saw Ling's, a member of the Chinese gangs the Dragons, deep emerald bike pull up and gave him a nod. He really had no problem with the Chinese, they had respect for this type of thing. Then came the rider of a Puerto Rican gang, the red white and blue of their flag bright on his bike. Then came one of the people he MOST despised. The rider pulled dup next to him and revved a challenge at him. The misty gray of his team, the wolf tribe, was incorporated to the whirlwind on his helmet, a rearing savage wolf painted cross his Honda CBR1100XX with the same gray.  
  
"Come on dog turd, eat my dust," he could hear Kouga say through his helmet and he growled.  
  
"Not before mine wolf shit," Inuyasha challenged back, and revved his bike. He didn't see Kouga smirk and flip the visor of his helmet down. Three more riders pulled up, two from Dominick's gang and one from Leo's, both top status gang leaders. Then one pulled up with a dark deep purple gang color, and Inuyasha would know it anywhere. It was Naraku's, a very influential and top status gang leader. Though why he was, Inuyasha didn't know, there was just something about the man that told you not to trust him, yet he had followers wearing his color and cheering when he didn't to grace them and race. He always won, though he never raced Inuyasha before. He observed the rider and noticed his shaky thin form turn his head to glance at Naraku. That had to be Goshinki, a purple haired freak with a liking to crack, the one thing he was rewarded for winning a race. Inuyasha shook his head. Why people joined with others like that was beyond him. Sure, some of the top leaders were good very good, and had racers winning for them and the team all the time. But to use your racers was wrong and frowned upon in the Motorcycle society. But it was never corrected.  
  
He by nature was a loner, and refused to rely upon people who would put you down faster than help you if you were in deep shit. Though there were situations where that didn't happen, but they were few in number. That's why you had to be careful in gang, cause there's a certain code that everyone follows. Don't fuck up hugely and you don't get your knees bashed back. He hated to be a conformist, and didn't bother to look for an accepting color. It by chance he found Miroku in need of help and teamed up with him. But that was it.  
  
"Hold up, hold up!" a black guy walked out in front of them, loudspeaker in hand to address every one. To Inuyasha, he looked like a Ludicrous wanna be, but he never said anything. "before we get on this thing, we have a late entry wantin' to race. Now we don't normally do this type of shit, but hey? What are we here for!" the crowd around them cheered. "Though, the rider never gave a name. But here she comes and she's ready to go!"  
  
Inuyasha's brow rose. She? They heard an engine behind them, and all riders turned their head around. She was fast, and before he knew it, she pulled up right beside him on his other side from Kouga. A VFR8001 Honda pulled up, all black with silver tailpipes and handles. On the gas tank, a bow design had been stretched to fit the tank, and a plain arrow was notched in the bow. He had no doubt it was copied on the other side, a popular method, and it purred smoothly. The rider was undoubtedly female, black leather stretched over curves loosely and comfortably, and raven hair came form under the helmet to stop at her lower back. The helmet was black, with a little sunset painted at the nape, and her visor was closed. He heard Kouga sit up to look, and he heard a catcall. Well, catcalls were all around. Whistles too. It seems this no name rider is getting some attention.  
  
Curious, Inuyasha flipped up his visor and leaned in her direction.  
  
"Hey what's your name?"  
  
Her head turned his way slightly but no answer. It irked him.  
  
"Hey, I ask what's you name? Do you have a hearing problem or something?"  
  
Her shoulders shifted but she paid no mind to him. His brows lowered. "You don't have the decency to answer a damn question wench-"  
  
Her head snapped his way, and he could have sworn he felt her glare.  
  
"All right people, lets get this show on the road! Rev your engines and get ready, a whole mess of shit is about to go down!" the Ludicrous wanna be walked off and two people came out form the side holding big white clothes in their hands, slightly backed from the new track. The crowd calmed a bit. Inuyasha looked back to the woman on the black bike, and noticed she was till staring at him. He winked at her. She flipped him off, directing her attention back to the race. He only grinned and flipped his visor back down.  
  
Engines revved as requested and riders leaned close to the body of their bikes. Inuyasha was the corner of his eye Kouga flip him off and rev his engine. Inuyasha revved back. The ones with the white cloth raised them, making the adrenalin in his blood start pumping. He loved racing. The clothes came down.  
  
And they were off faster than the eyes could see. Shouting and cheering broke out again. The course had been carefully laid, the different gangs making an outline around. It had been carefully plotted so that police interference was minimal. The racers zoomed by people and took a right down a back ally. Inuyasha could feel his tight grip on the handles, his heart pounding in excitement. Ever since he started this shit, he couldn't get enough of it. It was like a drug he had to take. The speed the excitement in the air, it was all he ever needed to get him going. It was like a high that only got better because you now knew you could win. They took another sharp turn right, his leather chaps scraping the pavement as he went low. Currently, he was in the lead pack with Kouga, Leo's man, and ling. He cursed when Kouga suddenly came in front of him, hoping to cut him off. Fat fucking chance. He only turned the handle and gear shift and zoomed ahead.  
  
But then he heard someone up on his tail. He looked in his review and almost jumped to see the woman behind him. That was fast! How fast was this chick? Came up on her left, a head a little, right at his rear left. But Inuyasha didn't worry. He knew Kouga wouldn't cheat. Cheating was shunned in the circle racing, and often punished harshly. You could do this one of many ways, knee breaking, torture, having your bike seized and given to the person you cheated against, or banned from racing in the city ever again. And now that Kouga was a newly appointed top status leader of his group, he wasn't about to fuck his reputation for a measly competition fight.  
  
The riders sped over a bridge, the water below reflecting their images back at them. The woman behind hadn't moved but kept a constant speed with him. Kouga had moved to his right and was now fighting for first. They had made a full circle of the city, and the cheering of gangs began some distance from the actually starting/finishing line. They were so close he could almost feel his heart about to burst from his chest. He loved to win; it gave you this sudden burst that you can't replace unless you did it again. And he had some money riding on this race.  
  
But unknown to Inuyasha, Goshinki had his life riding on this race. The purple haired man twitched on his bike, jerking it to the side. God, he needed some crack, anything. Otherwise, he would die. Naraku hasn't been too pleased with Goshinki lately, and held back the man's reward every time he lost. Goshinki was forced to go to bad dealers, their product nothing to what Naraku gives him. And that displeasure was growing into irritation, and that was not good. '_Goshinki, find a way to win this race, otherwise, I might be forced to do something I really don't want to..._' Naraku had let the threat hang, but Goshinki knew exactly what would happen. Naraku would kill him, just like that. It wasn't like he was an important part of the team, never was, but he had been a good racer. Keyword, been. And now his time was up and he didn't want to believe that. He needed to stay on the team, be a factor, anything just to live. He had to win this race, it was the only. There was only one turn left before the finish line would come into view. He needed to do something. He spotted the black clad woman, right behind Inuyasha. She was in a good position, seeing as Inuyasha was one of the best. To be there would most likely save his life if he was there. He fingers tightened on the handles of his bike. He had to get there.  
  
Inuyasha had seen the turn coming, and prepared his nitro for the final jump. Just as they turned, his knee coming close to the pavement, he came up and pressed the button for the tanks to spray the gas, making him go faster. But he didn't miss the noise, or the screeching of tires on road to stop. He looked in his mirror to no longer find the woman but Goshinki, making him frown. Since when the hell was Goshinki so good? But just behind Goshinki was a black form on the ground, sprawled under a black bike. The woman was lying right where she had managed to stop her speeding bike.  
  
For those who were behind them, they saw clearly when Goshinki suddenly came up right to the woman and clipped her rear wheel, causing her to swerve and lose control. She took a sharp turn left, the body turning so that she could stop. The tires didn't grip well, and she slid that way for some feet, banging her wrist and scraping away the knee of her pant to scrap her knee bloody. When she finally came to a stop, she dropped to the ground, panting and rolled from under her bike.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Goshinki had cheated! He meant to swerve around and get the woman, but he was crossing the finish line in first place before he knew it. Cheers erupted at the excitement and riders slowed down. But not Inuyasha. He swirled around sharply, tires protesting to the sudden change and sped down the other way as the bike got its bearings back. Behind him, many stared after him, and Miroku made an attempt to run after him. But he was too fast.  
  
However, when he arrived to where the woman had come to a sliding halt, he braked hard and stared dumbfounded. For all that was left to the mysterious rider was tire tracks. Inuyasha got off his bike and flung his helmet off, golden eyes looking around worriedly. He bent down to where she had been and rubbed a couple fingers across the still hot pavement. They came up with dirty blood reddening his fingertips.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::okay so that the first chapter. What do you think? I know there wasn't much talking that comes later, but I thought it was a good introduction. And there is a special reason I start this story today.  
  
_THIS WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! _**


	2. Like a Rabbit on the Run

CHAPTER 2: _Like a Rabbit on the Run...  
_  
There came a knock on her door, and she assumed it was her dearest friend coming to tell her that the bike was in the garage, locked up and safe. Why her dearest friend didn't just keep it at her place was beyond her. The dark haired woman got up, maroon eyes checking the time. It was almost 2:30 in the morning, and she was in? Usually she'd stay out longer with the bike, racing or whatever. But of course, it was different here, not like the old gang. Damn it! Sango should have stayed with her, they should have left at the same time! But that's not important now.  
  
Sango got up, leaving her book open and bent at the spine, and walked across her little one bedroom apartment, a few fans making a breeze. Man it was hot tonight. She walked her tank top and short shorts clad form to the door and turned the knob. She gasped when she opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Get in now!" Sango pulled in her friend, who was in obvious pain, and quickly ran to her bathroom for her first aid kit. She had left it out and prepared in anticipation for something like this. Racing was never safe, no matter what. When she came back, her black leather clad friend was seated, or more like flung into a chair, panting heavily and clutching her left wrist.  
  
Sango huffed and placed her self in front of her friend, giving her glares as she prepared some bandages. "You know Kagome, your going to get yourself killed one day."  
  
She heard a grunt from inside the helmet Kagome still wore. "Would you take that off, you'll need air soon."  
  
So Kagome reached up and with one hand, pulled her helmet from her head, onyx locks flowing freely now, and her chocolate eyes squinted in pain. Sango took a cloth with warm water soaked in it and gently rubbed at her friend's raw knee. She had done a number on it; it looked like it went through a shredder. She shook her head as the wound bled more.  
  
"You're going to have to take off your jumpsuit, I can't work with it."  
  
Kagome gave her a pained grin as she unzipped the zipper on the front. "I knew you were sick Sango."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "just do it."  
  
Kagome complied, wincing and very gently pulled her arm from the left sleeve, revealing a white wife beater underneath, and she pulled the rest of the black leather off so she was in nothing but a wife beater and cotton underwear. She tossed the clothing aside carelessly, more focused on not crying from the pain. Sango decided to take care of her knee first, since it wasn't too touchy with her. She carefully cleaned it, slowly down if Kagome whimpered or hissed.  
  
"This is your own damn fault. When you came here, I thought you gave up racing, guess I was wrong." Sango put down the towel, and picked up a bottle of disinfectant spray.  
  
Kagome yelped as she sprayed it on her knee, tears poking at her eyes. "Jesus Christ Sango! That hurts!"  
  
"Well it wouldn't if you weren't a stupid shit, but I guess that's not going to happen."  
  
Sango brought out the gauze, and tightly wrapped the bloodied knee so it looked fresh and clean. She followed it with a tan bandage so the gauze would stay and help her heal.  
  
"Yet the stupid shits actually live life." Kagome countered, bringing her wrist closer as Sango reached for it.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I lived once and that's enough for me. And since you keep squirming your hand away, I'd say you're still living it. Just give your hand so I can wrap it!" Sango grabbed the said limb roughly, causing Kagome to cry out and groan, and she apologized quickly but not letting go of it. She laid it on Kagome's bandaged knee and examined it closely. It really helped when your mother was a nurse, you picked things up. She poked and prodded gently, turning it slightly one side, making Kagome gasp. She nodded.  
  
"It's only sprained, thank god, otherwise we'd be taking a trip to the hospital. Your lucky I keep things around." Sango got up and searched her closet, checking a few boxes she knew she had supplies in.  
  
"I'm lucky you take care of me at all!" Kagome yelled and she heard Sango snort.  
  
"Damn straight! Here, try this on," Sango came back and handed her a wrist cast with the Velcro straps. Kagome, wincing, put it on and after some adjusting, got the thing to fit. She breathed a sigh of relief as some tension released its iron grip on her wrist. She looked up to Sango with grateful eyes. Sango shook her head and paced to the window. She stopped to look upon the hot city and started chewing her fingernail. Kagome watched her back apprehensively. Sango was not happy.  
  
"You promised Kagome, you promised me if I let you go racing that you'd be careful! And now you come over with a bad wrist and ripped knee." Sango turned to her guilty friend, "and with all the shit that went on before, I thought you'd get sick of it like me. Kagome we cant live like this forever. You know he's still looking for you? Mamimi told me, called me the other day, said 'Kagome better be hiding her ass good, he's still looking for his payment.' And now you go out and do the one thing that guarantees you'll be found!"  
  
"I wont be found Sango! I made sure of it! I might be still racing but I'm not stupid! I know he's after, why do you think I left? I came here cause I knew I was going to be safe. And then I hear the bikes out in the streets and it just got to me again. I couldn't help it Sango, it's in my blood."  
  
Sango softened, remembering the good days. "Yeah, I know, probably more you than me."  
  
Kagome sighed and calmed down. Thinking about their father brought back pain, the pain no body wanted to feel. It was their father who had got them into racing, working on the bikes and cars in his shop, holding one girl while the other looked over the hood as he was trying to explain. Their mother had pestered him about 'corrupting' the children, but she loved it like them. Hell, she used to work in the shop. But those days were over, and replaced by him. God she didn't even want to think about that.  
  
"It wasn't my fault Sango, another rider got me. Came right up behind me and rammed my back wheel. Went sliding a bit than stopped. Got up and ran."  
  
"Jesus Kagome, you could have at least waited for somebody to come get you!"  
  
"And let them know who I am!? Even if my name was that far up north, all the biking circles have heard it by now! Its not exactly old news. You know all the circles are connected, why do think they have the big race every year?"  
  
"You have to remember Kagome, I was a part of it too." Sango sighed, and walked over to her little sister, and wrapping her in a hug. Kagome leaned on her body, weary nerve-racking stress finally getting to her.  
  
"Yeah", Kagome whispered, "but you were smart enough to get out of it in time."  
  
"You know I would have stayed with you-"  
  
"But I didn't want you in that situation. I know you're my big sis, but I have to protect you nonetheless."  
  
Sango sniffled and held tighter. "That's my job."  
  
Kagome put her good arm around Sango's waist. And held on tight as she feel asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha shuffled into his little apartment and flipped the lights. He put his helmet on the table beside the door and tossed his keys there too. He felt hot and sticky and needed a shower bad. He walked across his small place, scarce furniture the only thing in it. He walked past the bedroom and stuck his head in, and sighed. She wasn't home, probably working. But, Kikyou never clarified what she did; all she did was bring home money. Speaking of money, that race had got him some good change. He'll use it for ordering parts. Miroku would at least be happy.  
  
He undressed from his jeans and wife beater and red jacket, his boots thumping behind him as he flung them somewhere. He took off his bandana to reveal to white wolf ears, aching slightly form being pressed to his skull. He flicked them to relieve tension and turned on the water for a shower. He sighed as the water hit his back, muscles rippling as he rolled his shoulders. Man, even on a half demon it was stressful. The nitro jumps really put some force on you. He finished his relaxing shower and pulled on some boxers. From downstairs, he heard the clang of the shop door but slammed down as Miroku locked up for the night. He flopped into bed, but his lips twitched up. The Wrenched Hand, his baby, his only passion. Every since he met Miroku, he only cared about the shop. Originally, it had been Miroku's, but he was going to be shut down because he couldn't pay the taxes. Come on, its hard for a man to run a mechanics shop all by yourself. Then he runs across Inuyasha with a broken down bike, and the sparks went from there. They signed a partnership, and they split it even. Good thing Inuyasha had some cash on him.  
  
He sighed into his pillow, the bed empty beside him. Its not like he missed her, but another presence is sometimes welcome in bed. Kikyou, his girlfriend. A raven-haired beauty that boldly came up to him and asked him out. He didn't refuse, but wasn't too interested either. Hey, there were other women in the racing circles. But he grew fond of her, and they had what you would call a 'mutual relationship'. Sure they slept together, but after they were more like friends. And he didn't want to hurt her at anytime, it was like stealing your sister's candy from out of her hands. It made you feel really bad. But right now, he was tired, and needed to hold something. But she was working. Whatever that was.  
  
But then his thoughts took a sharp turn. That biker. The chick, the one in the leather. He had to admit, she not only had a nice bike, but a nice bode to go with it. It was like that bike was custom made to make her stand out and draw the eyes of all men. He couldn't help the attraction. But what got to him was the amount of attraction he had when he first saw her pull up next to him. His helmet prevented any scents, but the way she sat, the way she handled a bike, made him think of what else she could handle. And it surprised him to find that he had been worried when she crashed. And it unnerved him to know that he been _very_ worried when he found he gone.  
  
He shook his head and closed his eyes, ready for sleep. Whoever that chick was, she sure got to him.  
  
**:::::::::::::::::::::short I know!! im sorry! Anyways, I have a riddle or puzzle or anything for you guys. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to a song. Of you guess it, Ill have one chapter where you guys make me do whatever you say. So if you want miroku and kagome to go out on a horrible date or something like that, I have to do it. That's only if you guess the song. One more hint, the singer's female.  
  
SO's:  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE: no I thought id keep it simple. Don't worry, sango's always got in get in on it.  
  
Scottidog: ill explain that in the next chapter don't worry.  
  
Scarlet Angel: THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Inu lover: I wrote more! More to come!  
  
Lana: after some thought, I decided yes, ill make some lemon in here. after some long thought mind you.  
  
Rome34: hey, I like to be informative. But trust me that bikes are HOT! **


	3. Philadelphia freedom

> CHAPTER 3: _Philadelphia freedom..._  
  
It was hot again, but still a bit since it was before noon. And to Inuyasha, that was way too soon to be up. Of course, any time before one was too early, but then again, he did have a shop to run. So it happens that Miroku decided to risk death and wake him before noon to discuss some business. Which they still needed to do. But Miroku wanted some breakfast, so they hopped into his custom painted Honda, that was dark purple and had a giant Houshi's staff head painted on the hood. The purr of the race car's engine was heard down the street, and being the speed demon he was, miroku put a little too much gas on it.  
  
But that wasn't nearly as bad as where they went. Inuyasha quirked his brow at the little dinner Miroku stopped in front of. He watched as a snake demon walked out and down the street. No surprise there. You found demons everywhere nowadays. Ever since the Demon Conservation Act of 1963, demons have grown in numbers at not a rapid rate, but pretty fast. It wasn't like the old days, where if a demons was found, it was treated like a witch but so much more horribly. Many were slowly dipped in acid, while others were torn limb from limb. Then it was discovered that demons had been hiding as humans for some time, and most of them came out to be good doctors or lawyers, and therefore, could learn. Now they were no longer looked upon with scorn, expect for the old who still remembered the Days of Death as the old demons called it.  
  
But no matter, back to the situation at hand. Inuyasha slipped from markup's car and gave the diner a once over. It was clean, something you'd see from the 1950's but in way better condition. The aluminum railing along the side of it shined brightly, almost blinding him, but he turned instead to his partner.  
  
"How did you find this place? I've never seen it before," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was on my way back to the shop with a part, and then hello, I saw it. Thought I'd keep it in mind in case I was hungry and happened to be near by. Come on, I'm dying for some eggs," Miroku made his way up the two steps and opened the glass door, holding it for Inuyasha as he followed. Surprisingly, it wasn't hotter than outside, but cooler as three different fans on the ceiling circulated the air. There was a counter, and at least twelve booths, most occupied by demons or humans, some together. They saw a cat demon talking seductively to a leather clad man, but when she spotted them, she nodded. They nodded back; they knew who she belonged to. She was a member of Dominick's group. Inuyasha's boots thumped as they made their way to an empty booth, and lunged back to wait for a waitress. But for some reason, there seemed to be none.  
  
"I told you already Kyle! She's not coming in, she's in no condition!" their heads whirled in the direction of the kitchen as a hot tempered woman came out, her dark tan hair flaring in its ponytail, maroon eyes heated, and long legs that attracted Miroku's eye immediately.  
  
"then you're to work double shift to make up for your stupid sister!" a bulky man with black hairy arms came next and waved a spatula at her menacingly before going back to the kitchen. The woman grumbled to herself as she put the pink apron, a part of her uniform that had a skirt she considered too short, but hey this job paid pretty good. She took a breath, and straightened her shoulders. Grabbing a pad, she stalked over to their table, smiling brightly, which Inuyasha knew made Miroku giddy at the prospect. She came up and Miroku sat up smiling charmingly at her. She looked as if she didn't even notice it.  
  
"Hey, boys, you look new here. What can I get you?"  
  
Inuyasha watched as Miroku's arm shifted, and undoubtedly his hand. Miroku put down his menu and smiled at her again. She quirked a brow. "Yes, miss...?"  
  
She pointed at her nametag that read 'Sango'. "Miss Sango, I would like some fried eggs, sunny side up, bacon, toast, and...a side order of cinnamon bun."  
  
All the while Sango wrote this down, Miroku's hand had been inching closer till it was smack-dab on her ass, giving it a good squeeze. But she didn't squeal or blush like any other girl would, she merely flicked her eyes to his and tucked her tongue in her cheek. Inuyasha smirked, and counted back in his head. 3...2...1...  
  
Wow, he never knew a waitress's order pad could knock a man to oblivion. As Miroku lay on the ground groaning, Sango turned to Inuyasha with a dangerous smile. He merely tried to hide his grin.  
  
"And you would like?"  
  
"Coffee's fine, thank you."  
  
"Okay, be back in a minute." She flicked her wrist as she wrote the order, and gave Miroku one last glare as he got back up on the booth rubbing his head. She turned, giving Miroku a good swing of her hip, and yelled their order to the kitchen. Miroku sat there dumfounded, and blinked. She...she actually resisted him. But why? He was handsome, charming, and not to mention down right sexy, so what's the big deal? She should be flattered he decided to grope her. He heard Inuyasha's chuckle and looked up to find his friend trying to hold it.  
  
"Man, she got you good."  
  
Miroku glared, "shut up."  
  
But just as Sango was going to another table, the door busted open, making their heads swing that way. Inuyasha froze. He had to be seeing things. Because there is no way angels have fallen from heaven to grace the earth.  
  
"Sango! Why didn't you wake me up?!" the beauty yelled at Sango, who was shocked too. Then she reddened in anger.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here Kagome?" she hissed, "I already told Kyle you weren't coming in. just go home."  
  
"Go home my ass! I have to make money too! I can't just there on my ass anyways, and I'm sure as hell you wouldn't want me to clean your apartment."  
  
Sango grimaced and shuddered visibly. "Just go home Kagome! Please, as your wiser older sister, go home!"  
  
Kagome bristled. She hated that threat. "No! I can work, I'm fine!"  
  
Sango sighed, and rubbed a temple. She threw up her hands and slapped them on her thighs. "All right! But if you hurt yourself, I'll kill you."  
  
Kagome laughed and slipped on her apron, putting a pad in it. She then turned and looked up. To lock gazes with gold. Her eyes went wide in fear and she took a step back. He couldn't be here, no, it was impossible. But then she noticed how those eyes notched with worry at her act, and she relaxed. No it wasn't him. He had no emotions to begin with. But for some reason, she couldn't look away. There was just so much gold, so much sunlight in them...  
  
Sango smacked the back of her head, bringing her back. She glowered at her older sister. "Stop having staring contests with the customers, that's not what you're paid to do."  
  
Feeling childish, Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango, and avoided another smack. Trying her best to hide her limp, Kagome walked over to a table for orders.  
  
Inuyasha's brows hitched. She's limping. That's when he noticed her bandaged knee, and cased hand. How did she hurt herself? Wait, why was he asking? He didn't even know her.  
  
"Like what you see?" Miroku's light tone asked, and Inuyasha brought his attention back. He snorted in return. Miroku grinned. "I have to admit, she is a good looking, no wait, scratch that. A great looking piece. Just imagine Inuyasha, if you could have her. Raven hair, stallion body, brown eyes..."  
  
"How do you know her eyes are brown?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I don't, but I know you do. You stared at her long enough." Inuyasha growled again, and Miroku held up his hands for peace. "Hey, only stating the obvious."  
  
"So what are we here for Miroku? You said we had business."  
  
"Right," Miroku pounded a fist, "business. We have an order from Leo, a big order of some good parts. Problem is, we don't have enough money."  
  
"So why doesn't Leo pay for it?"  
  
"He doesn't either, so I was thinking if we combined the cost of the parts, Leo might be in some debt to us." Inuyasha quirked a brow, "Miroku, you know we don't do that, either we pay or they do."  
  
"Exactly my point, neither of us can pay, so why not just pool it together, and Leo can pay back what he owes?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. And he thought last night's profits was enough. He ran his hand through his silver mane, careful of his bandana. "All right, but I want Leo to pay back, other wise no deal."  
  
"Fine with me. Now time to eat."  
  
Meanwhile as the boys talked, Sango and Kagome walked up to take orders from Kyle.  
  
"Sango, " Kagome whispered lowly, "who is that guy at table four?"  
  
Sango raised a brow and looked past Kagome to find that table talking. She shrugged. "Don't know, first time here for all I know. Why, like him?"  
  
"Well yeah, have you seen him? Can you say 'hot wild sex'?"  
  
She laughed as Sango shoved her, "I'm you're sister! Don't tell me that!"  
  
"Aw, come on. I know you can say it. Cause I seem to remember one night when I came home...'oh my god! Adam, don't stop!'"  
  
Kagome almost tripped as she backed away quickly avoiding Sango's death hold. She giggled as her sister mumbled under her breath about something like 'sister' and 'bridge'. Sango shoved a plate into her hands with a mug and pot of coffee. "Here take this to your 'hot wild sex' man."  
  
Kagome sniffed and straightened, a smug grin set in place. Swinging her hips mockingly at Sango, Kagome took the order to table four. But Inuyasha looked up to see her leave the kitchen in good spirits and almost choked in his tongue when he saw she was heading their way. He swallowed the drool that wanted to pool.  
  
She came up and smiled brightly at them. "Okay, who has the eggs?"  
  
Miroku raised his hand, and she set it in front of him and set Inuyasha's coffee down. Inuyasha gulped the hot drink once, not minding how the searing liquid helped clear his throat. Kagome raised a brow.  
  
"I take it you like coffee?" Inuyasha nodded, trying hard not to look at her long tan legs. Kagome turned her gaze to a moppy Miroku, and noticed the distinct shape of a note pad. She sighed.  
  
"And what exactly did you do to call upon my sister's wrath?" Inuyasha snorted and sipped, and Miroku smiled sheepishly.  
  
"He groped her," Inuyasha said over his coffee. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't do it again. She had the same problem before and sent the guy to the emergency room."  
  
Miroku gulped down his toast before he choked on it. "So uh...Miss Sango's your sister? And what is your name fair lady?"  
  
Kagome blinked before answering. "Wow, no one's called her Miss Sango since grade school. And my name's Kagome, and don't dare call me 'miss'."  
  
Miroku chuckled good naturedly. "Well okay Kagome, I'm Miroku, and this is Inuyasha."  
  
"I can't introduce myself?" Inuyasha growled, bringing Kagome back to his mouth and her earlier comment. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"No I'm afraid you can't, cause it takes a brain to do that. Ow! Damn it Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha's foot connected with his shin. Kagome giggled.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, leaning towards him.  
  
Miroku gave her a grin, "don't worry, I'm use to it."  
  
But Inuyasha started growling again, and Kagome had no idea why. He kept on growling with his eyes on Miroku, his fist tensing. Kagome blinked. What's with him? But then she felt, a light squeeze and tap on her backside. A 'kong!' was heard, and Miroku was flat on his face again, a lump forming right where Kagome hit him with a empty tray that had some how magically in her hand. Sango grinned when she saw the lecher on the ground, proud her sister showed him what's what. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Yep, definitely sisters." But he looked up as Kagome walked away, or more limped away. He still had to ask.  
  
"Hey Kagome," she turned. He raised his mug. "Want to leave the pot? I think I may need it."  
  
She smiled and turned back around. But just then, Miroku thought this would be a good time to get up, and bumped into her bad knee. Kagome froze as waves of pain swept her leg, and she buckled. And it happened to fast fro Inuyasha to stop. Kagome was falling, the pot of coffee flying from her hand. To land right on Inuyasha. Kagome went down to the floor, flailing with her bad wrist and banging it on the table edge. She looked up and gasped. Inuyasha was covered head to foot with coffee. Hot boiling coffee. And he just sat there, breathing slowly, and gently pried the front of his shirt from his chest. His hot golden eyes switched to her, making her color pale. Oh she knew that look to well. He had given it to her every time she lost. But Inuyasha ignored the nervousness that entered her gaze, and slide from the booth.  
  
Sango looked back and forth from her sister to Inuyasha, and her eyes went wide as she saw the look on her sister's face.  
  
"You stupid wench, can you watch where your fucking going?" Inuyasha hissed, and didn't notice when Kagome backed from him. Sango was instantly there. She glowered at the hanyou.  
  
"Just pay and leave. Just go." Inuyasha rounded on her, but saw that Sango was half holding, half cradling Kagome's slightly shaking form. His brows knit with concern and he went to bend. "I said leave!"  
  
Inuyasha flinched back from the protective sister, and picked up Miroku, letting his partner pay for the meal. He pushed Miroku out the door, grumbling about his wandering hand and the trouble it causes. But he paused, and looked back one more time. He was met with troubled chocolate orbs. It made him want to hold her somehow, but he resisted the urge and walked out.  
  
The minute inuyasha and Miroku left, Sango turned to her sister and framed her face gently. Kagome looked up at her teary eyed. "Are you okay Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stared at her and blinked. "His eyes Sango...his eyes."  
  
**::::::::::::::::::well, im sure you've figured out who 'he' is now, and if you haven't, you're a dumbass.  
  
SO's:  
  
Rome34: okay...I didn't need the lyrics, but that's just dandy. Glad you know it, it one of my favorites.  
  
Lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy: how dare you say THAT name in my presense! I should beat you senseless1 if you going to have profanity while talking to me, then leave!  
  
Suzy: thank you!  
  
eMeLyHoOoPeE: no sorry, can have it that easy. Besides, I find it cliché, but oh well!  
  
My secret: who said anything about naraku? Sorry, again with the cliché, thought I'd mix it up a bit.  
  
WitchChild425: im back, enjoy!  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova: wow, ive seen you everywhere. I have a true fan!  
  
Pug: are you kidding? Ill finish my stories to the end! **


	4. The City of Brotherly Love

CHAPTER 4: _the city of brotherly love...  
_  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Hey! I take that to offense!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku from across the shop, where he was currently sucking his hand, hopping around like a bunny. Miroku glared at him as he rubbed his hand soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, well, you can blame Jake's truck, it's the one who decided to bite me."  
  
Inuyasha raised his brow, and shook her head, getting back to the chain replacement on the Harley in front of him, "I didn't know trucks had teeth."  
  
Miroku's eye twitched, and he snatched a ¾'s wrench before sticking his head back under the hood of Jake's truck, mumbling to himself. He was having a bad day as it was without Inuyasha's wise cracks. First, he gets a parking ticket, then he gets stuck in traffic, not to mention he didn't have any breakfast, and now, Jake was spiting him through his truck. Damn it, what the fuck was wrong with this truck?! He couldn't find a problem anywhere.  
  
The shop remained quite, except for the sounds of metal dropping and feet shuffling. Inuyasha was swiftly working on the bike, one of Spike's special babies, as he called them. To Spike, bikes were like children, so he was paranoid as hell. He had inspected very damn tool that was to be used, ordered the chain himself, and personally threatened Inuyasha if anything went wrong, he would pay. That's mighty heavy coming from a gang leader. But no matter, doing stuff like this automatic by now for him. Ever since he was twelve he'd get odd jobs at mechanic shops or something, fixing things for lousy pay. But not now, he ran the show now.  
  
He heard a pop, and some more cursing as Miroku finally got fed up with the damn truck. "That's it, Jake is so paying extra for this!"  
  
Inuyasha just chuckled as he screwed in bolts, making them nice and tight so the chain wouldn't fall off. He stood and wiped his hands on a rag from his jumpsuit pocket, the top curled down to show his white wife beater underneath. He walked over to an I-beam, where a clipboard hung, their checklist for clients. He crossed out 'Spike', and looked over the rest. They were having some engine parts delivered, and Miroku still had to finish that truck.  
  
"Hurry up with that truck, Miroku. We'll be done for the day."  
  
Miroku gave him a level stare, "you want to do this? I'll be glad to see you try your hand at cars."  
  
Inuyasha held up his hands, "hey, take your time, got all afternoon."  
  
Miroku snorted and went back to the problem, or whatever he could find. Seriously, he couldn't see anything.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Can I order a part?"  
  
A female voice, hesitant yes, hostile no. Miroku's head popped up immediately, and he hit it on the hood, cursing when a nice lump started forming. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.  
  
Miroku grinned and quickly cleaned his hands, "why miss Sango, how nice to see you again. And your sister, Kagome too."  
  
Sango cursed under her breath, Kagome patted her shoulder comfortingly. They stood at the open garage doors, Sango in her waitress uniform, Kagome in casual jeans and t-shirt. Inuyasha liked that much better. Miroku stalked right past him, and stood a bit too close for Sango's comfort.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
Sango ignored Inuyasha's snort, and managed a smile. "Well, I'd like to purchase a air filter, for a Honda motorcycle. Can I order it or—"  
  
"No, no," Miroku shook his head and started guiding her towards the back, "we have plenty, and many of our clients have Hondas. This way."  
  
Kagome smiled and waved as Sango sent her a pleading look. It said 'why am I doing this for you?'. But when all was silent, Kagome got the distinct feeling she was being watched. She turned her head, and came eye to eye with Inuyasha's intense stare. It sent chills up her spine, and she quickly looked away. She still remembered what happened at the dinner, god that embarrassing. If only she wasn't in this situation.  
  
Inuyasha eyed her up and down, taking in her tense form and nervous scent. She was uncomfortable with him. She avoided his eyes, and looked around the shop instead. She turned from him, putting her hands in her back pockets, which made him aware of her nice ass. It wasn't big, nor small, but firm and just right. He looked away when he felt the first signs of arousal flaring. What was with this chick? She was sexy as hell, have any guy she wanted probably. And he was eyeing her up. Plus he had a girlfriend. At this his shoulders slumped. If you counted Kikyou as a girlfriend. She was almost never home, and when she was, she was sleeping. That brought him back to Kagome, liking the way her jeans showed her long legs. When was the last time he had any? Seriously, he hadn't thought of it till now. He was getting antsy just thinking of it. And Kikyou was getting old, though beautiful she was. She was just cold as a fish now a days. Damn it, he knew this was coming.  
  
"Hey," Kagome jumped slightly, startled from her thoughts as Inuyasha made his presence known again. Her brown eyes met his for a second, then looked down. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day."  
  
"Its alright," Kagome whispered, swallowed the lump in her throat. What was taking Sango so long?  
  
"No not really," he said, and she snapped her head up in surprise, "I don't like to lose my temper that much, especially with women. I was just...distracted that day." Yeah, with tantalizing thoughts of them together. God he was cursed.  
  
She smiled a little, and he noticed she brightened a bit, "no really its okay. We have to vent once in a while."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Silence returned, and Inuyasha's thoughts took a turn. The way she had looked, so scared and panicked, he felt horrible. He had never gotten that reaction with anyone before. They either returned the anger or blew him off. He never scared anyone with his anger. His rage yes, but not his anger. His eyes went wide, but what if she had seen anger like that before? 'We have to vent once in a while'. Did she mean anything by that? Did some bastard 'vent' on her? Just the thought pissed him off. He hated beaters, they deserved to die. He snapped his eyes back hers, making her gasp slightly.  
  
"What did you mean by venting? Kagome, look at me and tell me, did I bring up bad memories or something?"  
  
She cocked a brow and stared at him, total confusion written on her face. But then she gasped and laughed, hanging her head before looking back at him. "Where did you come up with that? And no, you didn't. Besides, if any bastard laid a hand on me, they'd find it gone before they blinked." No, no one had hurt her, but someone wants to.  
  
He visibly relaxed, and let out a breath, and she shook her head. He felt stupid now. "I'm sorry, I just...you know..."  
  
"Assumed?" he nodded and she bit her lip smiling, "you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
He laughed with her, and they suddenly found themselves closer together by five feet. Kagome smiled into his eyes, making something curl in his gut. He licked his lips. "So um...I was—"  
  
"You pervert!" the sound of a slap resounded through the shop, followed by a crash as Miroku landed into something. Sango came back fuming, a box in hand. She opened her mouth to rant, but suddenly stopped in front of Jake's truck. She cocked her head and put down her purse and box, leaning over the engine. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha watched interested. Miroku came back out with a bright red cheek, and went wide-eyed when he saw her tinkering with the engine.  
  
"Hey! What do you—"  
  
"Look at this! And you call yourself a mechanic," Sango grumbled and moved aside some wires, "first of all, these wires shouldn't be here, and oh look, I found the problem. Radiator's leaking onto the wires and melted off the plastic, making nice little shocks run through the engine. Looks like it'll need to be replaced."  
  
Miroku ran right up and looked over what Sango did as she grabbed her stuff smug. By Christ she was right! He looked up just as she left, and Kagome waved.  
  
"Stop by the dinner some time!" Kagome invited, smiling at Inuyasha. He nodded, and Miroku just pointed at them as they left. He heard her laugh as Sango said something, and they were left to themselves again. The phone rang, and Inuyasha ran to the office to answer it. He came back grinning. Miroku was right where he left him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I just fell in love."  
  
"That's nice, but don't go off getting married yet, we have a race tomorrow."  
  
**::::::::::::::short but necessary, my friends. Its been a while, but I don't regret it. I guess this'll be one of those not updated for a while kind of stories. Later!  
  
SO's:  
  
Rome34: I never said it was naraku, and kouga is biting inuyasha's head off like normal. So your wrong on both accounts, but keep trying.  
  
Lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy: damn straight! Michelle branch can die for all I care! Along with Spears, and Hilary Duff! Get them off this plain of existence before I do!!!!  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE: when I feel like it. don't worry, he'll find out, and another disturbing thing. Next chapter for that one!  
  
Kitaru-inu-lova: ding ding ding!!!! We have a winner! But don't tell anyone else!  
  
My secret: you guessed right off the bat, you're smart. I wish I was smart.  
  
Sakuzha: thank you!!!1  
  
Midnitechild: damn you people are smart!! Maybe I shouldn't have put that clue in there. Damn it!  
  
Fluffy's temptress: oh please do, I like fans who like all my stories. Im sory for not updating, I just wasn't in the 'mood' for this one. But I switch in and out from all my stories. But either way, I'm determined to finish them all.  
  
Suzy:: why are annoying again? I forgot, its been too long. **


End file.
